


The Other Stripes

by Custom_Key



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay Character, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Bumblebee, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custom_Key/pseuds/Custom_Key
Summary: The war is over, Cybertron is alive, and the bots of Team Prime are trying to enjoy life. However, an old threat is back and more powerful than ever and another old foe discovers something, or rather some one, who will alter the lives of Team Prime forever.
Relationships: Arcee (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Bumblebee & Original Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Unexpected company

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I came up with the Idea for a fic like this a few days ago and I decided I still have some time before the next chapter of 5Keys is ready so why not start this up? This takes place after the events of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising, but in a universe where Optimus Prime does not empty the Allspark into the Matrix of Leadership and survives. Also, Megatron is still on Cybertron and Soundwave is not in the Shadow Zone. Italics means it is the thoughts of whoever's POV it is. I think that's everything (excluding disclaimers), so I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of The Other Stripes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.

Bubmblebee's POV, Earth, June 13, 2014

 _Man, I can't believe it's been a whole orbital-cycle since we were last here_. "Bublebee," said a large blue and red robot, "are you alright? You have been staring at the humans area for three kilicks." "Yeah," I replied, "sorry Optimus." Me and Optimus Prime were standing in the rebuilt Omega One base, getting ready for the other members of Team Prime to come. We had decided to take some time to visit their human friends and relax, so far the other bots were yet to come through the space-bridge. "Do you think they'll show?" I asked my mentor. "Hum," Prime hummed in thought. "Yes, I do believe they will come." Suddenly the space-bridge came to life. Steeping through the vortex were Arcee, Knock Out, Bulkhead. Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus. "Hello Earth!" Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen shouted at once. "So," started Knock Out, "this is the famous Omega One." "Yep," I replied. 

**Honk Honk!** The sound of a car horn caused all of the bots to look at the entrance. Driving in was a silver six seat minivan. As the doors opened a voice shouted "Bulkhead!" Steeping out of the car the voice was revealed to belong to Miko Nakadai, one of our human friends. "Miko," Bulkhead replied with a smile on his faceplate. "Hey guys," another human said steeping out of the car. This human had short back hair, blue optics, er, eyes, and wore blue jeans and a grey t-shirt over a white long-sleeve. This was Jack Darby. "Jack," Arcee said with a smile, walking over to her old partner. _And that leaves-_ "Raf," I said as my best friend exited the van. "Bubmblebee," shouted the shorter human. Exiting the drivers door of the van, Jack's mom waved to us all. "It's good to see you all again," June Darby said. "The feeling is mutual June," replied Optimus. 

Everything was going great, Fowler showed up around 30 kilicks into the reunion, the humans had some cake, and we Cybertronians (Optimus and Ultra Magnus excluded) had a thing of High-Grade Energon each. The humans were a little skeptical of Knock Out at first, but now him, Miko, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen are jamming out like old friends. Everything was fine, until the space-bridge opened. "Um, doc-bot," I asked, readying my blasters, "were we expecting company?" "I don't believe so," he replied worriedly. Suddenly, steeping through the portal were two Cybertronians. The first to catch my optic was a young femm. She looked almost identical to me, save for two major differences, 1) she had a breast plates (since she is a femm) and her coloring was different, rather than yellow and black she was maroon and gold colored. The other Cybertronian was- "Megatron," Optimus said steeping over to his old brother. "Optimus," Megatron replied, "pardon the intrusion, but I am here on business that can not wait." "And what might that be," asked Jack, looking peeved that the reunion was inturupted by the ex-leader of the Decepticons. "Her," Megatron replied, "I found her in an old cave on Cybertron and when I used my identifier to find out who she was, well, I'll just say your former scout should be rather happy." Everyone looked at him with surprise and then turned to me. I simply stared at the mech a moment before turning my helm to the young femm. Taking a closer look, I realized that she was a little younger than me, maybe 8 or 9 vorns younger, and her faceplate, she almost looked like- "Hornet."


	2. Hornet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Honestly, and I should have put this in chapter one, I don't know where this story is going, so updates on it may tend to be far and few between. Also, am not focused on it; I only posted it because I was in the mood to write, but was a little stuck on my other fic 5Keys. This will probably be the only update on this fic until after I post the last chapter of 5Keys, so a few month at least. I can't think of anything else besides I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I stared at the femm in disbelief, my prosesor going a hundred miles a minute trying to piece together what is going on. "Who's Hornet, Bee?" I heard Miko ask. "I don't remember you ever mentioning anyone by that name." "You," the femm started, "know my name?" I went stiff, she said her name was Hornet, but how? "Megatron," I said in a low voice, "I am going to give you one chance, how in the pit did you find her? My family searched for her for eight Vorns, Megatron. Eight fragging vorns!" I grabbed Megatron by the arm and threw him into a wall, breaking one of the horns on his head. I heard a few gasps behind me, probably from seeing me like this. Three things to know about me: I don't curse, I don't make threats, and I don't attack unprovoked. "You think I'm going to believe that you just happened to finder in some cave after all this time," I asked him as I readied my left blaster and aimed it at his head, "Pit no! Now you tell me the truth you son of a glitch, where has she been and why is she back now!?" "Bumblebee," I heard Optimus yell, "stand down!" It is quite fine, Optimus," Megatron said, his voice calm. "I wish I could give you the answers you seek young mech, but I don't know. As I said:I found her in a cave on Cybertron. However, she appears to have amnesia, so I am unsure of how much she remembers of you and your family." If there is one thing I got good a during the war on Cybertron, it's telling when someone is telling the truth and when they're talking slag. As I looked at Megatron's face plate I didn't see even a hint of the deceit that painted it during the war. He was telling the truth. I lowered my arm and put away my blaster as I steeped away from the older mech. "So," I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes, "she's actually, _her_?" "Yes," Megatron said standing to his full height and handing me something, "see for yourself." Megatron had handed me his identifier, a device that lets us identify Cybertronians two ways: by scanning their digit print or their CNA. On the screen it showed that a CNA scan had been done and that it was a partial match to me, guess that's how he figured out she was-. "Hornet, my little sister." "Say what!?" Miko suddenly shouter. "You have a sister?" "She disappeared before the war," I said, tears on my face plate, "our carrier-er-mother and I searched for her for a long time, but we never found her." "Okay," the femm said, looking at me with annoyance, "does anyone want to tell me what the frag is going on and why the Pit you look almost exactly like me?" "I'm Bumblebee," said to her with a smile, " your older brother." Hornet's face softened at this statement. "Bumbles?" "Yeah, it's me. How much do you remember?" "Right up until your, one thousand two hundred and thirty third birthday, after that it's all blank." "Slag, you really don't remember anything." "What do you mean Bee," Raf asked me. "That's over a thousand years of knowledge." "Yeah, and I have two thousand years of knowledge, and I'm just a kid. For us a thousand years old is the equivalent of ten years old for you humans." "Wait," Hornet said, a sad look on her face, "your two thousand vrons old?" "Yeah," I replied, "well, almost. I still have three days till then, but hey, who's counting." "Guess I missed a lot," Hornet said with a frown. "Hey," I said walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "that's not your fault. You vanished when you were only one thousand two and twenty five." "I don't even know what happened." "It does not matter," Optimus said walking over to us, "what does is that you and your brother are together again. Do not dwell on what you can not change, instead look to the now and the future."

-One Hour Later-

"So," Miko started, "you're Bumblebee's sister?" "Yeah," Hornet replied with a smile, "I am." "Cool. Oh, I'm Miko by the way. Also, question, how did you get so buff? If it wasn't for the obvious reason I would have mistaken you for a guy." "Oh, well, um." I looked at my sister and laughed. "Still get a little flustered when talking about _that_ , hu sis?" I asked the femm playfully. "Shut up," she shotes back with a smile. "What?" Miko asked, confused as to what we were referring to. Before answering for my sister, because if she is still like she was when we were little she will never tell, I did a quick internet search to see if there was a human term to describe this. And sure enough, there was. "Hornet," I started, "is, as humans call it, transgender; she was born a mech like me bu identified as a femm." "Oh," Miko said wide eyed, clearly not expecting that, "well that's cool." I smiled, glad that Miko accepted my sister for who she is. On Cybertron, transgenderism is fully accepted and there is little to no stigma against trans-mechs and trans-femms. However, things are different on Earth and I seriously did not know how our human allies would react. "Hey guys," Jack said walking over to us, Raf right beside him, "what's up." "Not much, I responded. "Hornet, this is Jack Darby and that's Raf Esquivel." "Hi," Hornet said, "nice to meet you both." "It's nice to meet you to," Raf said, though it seemed like something was bugging him. "Hey, Ray," I said, "what's on your mind?" "It's nothing," Raf replied, "I don't want to be rude." "Let me guess," Hornet started, "it's about why I look so much more like a mech then a femm?" "Yeah." "Seriously," Jack asked, but then took a minute to really look at Hornet. "Huh, guess you really do look more like a mech, aside from the obvious." "Yeah," I said, "well I guess that's cause she's transgender." "What?" Jack and Raf asked in unison. "Wow," Raf said, "I didn't know transgenderism was a thing on Cybertron." "Oh yeah, the only thing is on Cybertron, there is no stigma around transgenderism." "Now that's nice," Jack said with a smile. "So," Miko started, "any chance you could tell us a bit about yourself." "Sure," Hornet replied with a smile. "Well in a lot of ways I'm like my brother, assuming he hasn't changed all that much." "He hasn't," Ratchet shouted from his work station. "Then yeah, I'm a lot like him. The difference is I'm the fastest speedster on Cybertron." "Someone has an ego," Miko teased with a smile. Bulkhead suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Miko asked the wrecker. "Well," Bulk started, "for starters, it's not an ego if it's the truth. That femm could tear up a track faster than any other racer on Cybertron, she had five-hundred-forty-six trophies to prove it to." "I did?" Hornet asked. "Yep," I replied, "Bulk and I were there for each one of them to." "Damn, I'm a bad aft." I laughed at my sisters statement before saying: "Still the same Hornet." "Yeah, and you still have a sister complex." "I do not and I never did!" "Oh really? Then why were you more protective than even our carrier was? Why did you go absolutely berserk anytime some one flirted with me? Why did you get pissed to the point you broke a guys ped just because he insulted me?" "Well-um-I-" I was stumped, I had no clue how to respond to that. "Sister complex," Hornet said before closing her optics and connecting to the internet. She was looking for an alt mode and found it quickly. Stepping away she transformed into- "A Lamborghini, really sis," I asked her. "What," she asked. "I needed something fast; so I can completely destroy you on the track!" And with that Hornet took off like a rocket, speeding out of the base. "Oh, you cheater," I said transforming and chasing after har, laughing all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it sucked, but like I said, this fic is not a priority. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Other Stripes. Don't know when I'll update it again, but I have the next two chapters of 5Keys done, so expect those within the next week. This is Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.


	3. Author Note

So as many of you may have noticed by now I only have one story. That is because I orphaned 5Keys. I didn't want to delete it, but I also didn't want to continue it. The reason for this is I just wasn't happy with it, the story was starting to get bad and I felt like I was forcing things a little to much. So, I orphaned it and will be starting a new fic. I will be continuing this one and have two new ones on the way, the first story, chronologically, in my KHAU series, so the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's crossover will have to wait, and a new mystery fic. I will say this about the second one, it is rater Explicit. Other than that, I should be updating again within the next week. I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I know, it's been a while, but I've been busy and haven't had much time to write. However, I do have this done and with 5Keys gone, this has become a priority fic! Alos, I am working on the first chapter to the first fic in my KHAU series, chronologically, but it will take time. Also, for my older readers I am going to be working on that Explicit fic next so don't worry, there will be variety. With that, I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.

Hornet POV, June 14, 2014

I raced into the base at top speed, leaving my brother in the dust. “Oh yeah!” I shouted as I came to a screeching stop in the main room of the base. “No fair,” Bumblebee said rolling in behind me, “you didn’t give me time to transform before you took off.” “I think you’re just slow.” I smirked at my brother. “She’s right,” Ratchet said from his work station, “she always was the faster of the two of you.” “Thank you, Ratchet,” I said to the medic, before remembering an old nickname I used to use. “Or should I call you Captain one Audial?” Bee gasped while Ratchet stopped what he was doing. “You can call me that if you want.” My mandible dropped and I heard a gasp from the side.  _ ‘Did doc bot just push my teasing to the side?’ _ I thought to myself. Bee and I have known ratchet since we were little, he was the one who delivered us and is our, as humans would say, godfather. I’ve always picked on him and it’s always gotten something out of him, so why no response now?  “What did you call him?” I heard a voice ask from my left. Me, Bee, and Ratchet all turned to see all of the other bots present as well as the humans, but I could tell from his faceplate that Knock Out was the one to ask. “I called him Captain one Audial, why?” Knock Out smirked. “Knock knock.” I raised an optical ridge. “Who’s there?” “Racer.” “Racer who?” I was slightly confused but then.  _ ‘Wait, could he be?’ _ “Racer tracer, where’s the laser!” “Hahahahaha, hahahaha!” I burst out laughing.  _ ‘That’s the same joke from when we were kids!’ _ “KO!” I exclaimed while lunging at him and embracing him. “I can’t believe it’s you, you red painted trickster!” “I can’t believe it’s you, you speed demon!” We parted and did a small hand shake we made up when we were little. “Wait,” Bumblebee said, “is this the same guy who you used to hang out with at school?” “Apparently,” Both me and Knock Out replied at once. “It’s good to see you KO.” “You too, Stripe.” “So,” Miko started with a grin, “were you two a thing?” Both me and Knock Out burst out laughing. “Oh man, if I had a credit for all of the times we were mistaken as a couple, I’d be fraging rich,” KO exclaimed. “We were not a couple,” I said between laughs, “though we probably would have been if not for one big thing each.” “What’s that?” Jack asked, a curious look on his face. “I like mechs and she likes femms,” KO said while putting an arm around my shoulders, “so we literally couldn’t be in a relationship.” “Nope,” I agree with a smile.

“Wow,” Jack, Miko, and Raf said at once. “I didn’t know homosexuality was a thing on Cybertron,” Raf said with a smile. From what Bee had told me up until that point, Raf loved learning new things about Cybertron. “Yep,” Bee said, “and like the transgender thing there was and is no stigma towards it on Cybertron.” “That’s cool,” Miko said with a smile, then grinned. “Guess that means you have some competition for Arcee’s affection now Bulk.” “What,” Bulk said in shock while Arcee glared daggers at her and I blushed. “Whoa there, Miko. You’ve got the wrong idea. If Arcee and Bulk are a thing I’m not getting in the middle of that.” “No,” Arcee said, “we are not a thing. In fact, you and I have a new similarity.” I was confused by this statement until KO took his hand and hit me on the back while saying, “She likes feems too, you bucket of bolts.” “Yeah, I do. And I can’t deny, you are kind of attractive.” I blushed at her words while Bumblebee scowled. “Yo, you okay Bee?” Wheeljack asked. I turned to my brother and saw his face before saying, “Oh that’s just his sister complex kicking in.” Bee turned to me and said, “Would you stop with that, I don’t have a sister complex.” “Actually,” Ratchet said, “judging by the way you have been acting towards the rest of us and the way you’ve been acting towards Hornet, I do believe you do have at least a minor sister complex.” I put a servo over my mouth in an attempt not to laugh as my brother's face went blue with what I believe humans call a “blush”, he was not happy. He took a deep intake and then said, “Fine, what ever,” before going to his room in the back of the base. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone shut Bee up like that,” I told the others. “It’s not a common thing,” Smokescreen said, a grin on his faceplate. Suddenly, Megatron entered the room. “Hello everyone,” the former Decepticon said. “Megatron,” Optomus greeted with a small smile. “Hornet, I hope you have been happily reacquainted with your brother.” “Yep,” I said to him with a smile,” and my best friend from when we were little.” I put my servo on KO's shoulder. Megatron’s optics widened. “You were friends with my former medic?” “Medic? The frag do you mean by medic? KO hates medicine related stuff, right?” I look to my old friend for confirmation, but am instead faced with a look of sadness. “Yeah,” he said, “when I was one thousand one hundred and forty two but once I hit thirteen hundred, Ratchet started to give me lessons so I could keep a friend of mine from getting sick from untreated injuries during his stuppid stunts and I fell in love with the field work. Once the war started, I joined the Decepticons and became their top doctor.” “Okay,” I said, “but what’s this ‘war’ everyone keeps mentioning?” Everyone looked to one another while KO looked to the ground. “The war is what killed our planet.” My optics widened. “What?” “You may want to have a seat,” Ratchet told me.

One hour later and I had been told everything they all knew about the war, from how it started and why, to how it reached Earth and how it ended. “So,” I started, tears in my optics, “all our friends are dead?” I looked to Bulkhead and Knock Out, hoping I was wrong. “Yeah,” Bulk said in a sad, solemn voice, “it’s just Knock Out and I, and we didn’t even know who the other was in the past until you called Doc Bot ‘Captain one Audial’. Once you disappeared, we all just started to drift apart, I didn’t see Bee again until he joined the Autobots and Knock Out until right before we left Cybertron. But I never said anything.” “Why the frag not!” Knock Out bellowed, stepping up to Bulk and pointing a digit at his faceplate. “Why didn’t you tell us? I thought you two had died! I thought I had nothing to lose by joining the Decepticons. If I had known you two were Autobots I would have switched sides then and there, or become an informant on the inside and slipped you information. Why didn’t you tell us?” “I didn’t think you would care after how your, mine, and Bee’s last meeting as ‘friends’ went,” Bulk replied, making quotation jesters as he said  friends . “What do you mean, Bulkhead,” I asked the wrecker. When Bulk didn’t reply, I looked to KO. He was looking at the ground with a guilty look. “You disappeared,” Knock Out started, “on Bulk’s one-thousand-five hundred birthday. Bee and I had just met and were getting along fine. You and I went down the street so I could help you get some sweets for Bulk, ‘cause you had forgotten to get him a gift. When we got there, I saw a friend ours so we stopped and talked with her for a minute. You told me you were going into the shop to get the sweets and that you would meet back outside with me and our friend in a few kilicks. Thirty kilicks pased and you hadn’t rejoined us. We went in to find you but couldn’t, you had just vanished. I transformed and sped back to Bulkhead’s place to tell him, Bee, and your carrier about it and while your carrier was more sympathetic, Bee wasn’t. We got into a fight, things were said, punches thrown, and in the end we all left. I didn’t really speak to Bee after that and Bulk eventually sided with Bee so I didn’t talk with him. I don’t know what happened to their friendship.” “We just got distant after graduating,” Bulk said simply. “We choose different jobs on different sides of the planet and we just didn’t have time to talk and hangout like we used to.” I was shocked, their friendship broke because of my disappearance? “What exactly was said?” I asked them.

Ratchet replied before Bulk could, “Simply put, Bumblebee blamed Knock Out for your disappearance and Bulkhead, after taking some time to think about it, agreed. Knock Out denied having anything to do with it, however, your brother and Bulkhead didn’t believe him.” I sat there shocked, tears in my eyes. “You blamed KO,” I growled while looking at Bulk. He looked at me but did not answer, a sad look on his faceplate. “He was the only one who ever helped me when I was bullied in school! He’s the only reason I had the courage to ask out the coolest femm in my class! He’s the only reason I didn’t lose my head when Bumblebee was in that race accident when one thousand two hundred and twelve! He was like a second brother to me and you had the bolts to blame him for my disappearance?!” I was standing then, face to face with Bulk, or as close to it as I could get with him being several feet taller. I was pissed, KO was my friend. He would never hurt me, right. “Think about it from our perspective, Hornet,” Bulk started, until KO cut him off. “Now hold on a minute, are you still blaming me?” “Not by a long shot, but I want Hornet to try and understand why Bee and I did back when we were mechlings. No, think about this: you're at your best friend’s, no, your brother’s birthday and you just found out that his sister, your sister, has disappeared while out with a friend of hers and that friend was the last person to see her. Who would you blame?” I was quiet as I processed what he had just said. It was logical, damn him and his logic. “That’s… logical.” I looked to KO, he looked hurt. “I’m not saying you had anything to do with it KO, but from their perspective, I can see why they would have thought you did have something to do with me vanishing.” Miko looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Okay, enough of this sad talk, let's switch topics before someone starts crying or a fight starts.” Everyone, though some of us reluctantly, agreed with Miko. Everyone but Jack. “One question first.” I looked at him, slightly confused but I answered nonetheless. “What’s up,” I asked. “You said Knock Out helped you when you got bullied, what was there to bully you about? From what I’ve understood there is nothing to bully you about, homosexuality and transexuality are accepted on Cybertron and it sounds like you were a popular girl, so what gives?” I smiled a little at this, then replied. “Jack, just because something is accepted by the majority doesn't mean it’s accepted by everyone. I was bullied because of my heterosexuality. He was a mech who absolutely hated the idea of a mech being with a mech or a femm being with a femm.” “Who was it,” Miko asked. I ground my denta, a scowl on my face. “Shockwave.” Everyone was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last posted, I haven't had a lot of time to write let alone post. But I was able to get this done and I have the first chapter to another story almost ready so that should be up within the next week. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Hornet POV, June 14, 2014

I raced into the base at top speed, leaving my brother in the dust. “Oh yeah!” I shouted as I came to a screeching stop in the main room of the base. “No fair,” Bumblebee said rolling in behind me, “you didn’t give me time to transform before you took off.” “I think you’re just slow.” I smirked at my brother. “She’s right,” Ratchet said from his work station, “she always was the faster of the two of you.” “Thank you, Ratchet,” I said to the medic, before remembering an old nickname I used to use. “Or should I call you Captain one Audial?” Bee gasped while Ratchet stopped what he was doing. “You can call me that if you want.” My mandible dropped and I heard a gasp from the side.  _ ‘Did doc bot just push my teasing to the side?’ _ I thought to myself. Bee and I have known ratchet since we were little, he was the one who delivered us and is our, as humans would say, godfather. I’ve always picked on him and it’s always gotten something out of him, so why no response now? 

“What did you call him?” I heard a voice ask from my left. Me, Bee, and Ratchet all turned to see all of the other bots present as well as the humans, but I could tell from his faceplate that Knock Out was the one to ask. “I called him Captain one Audial, why?” Knock Out smirked. “Knock knock.” I raised an optical ridge. “Who’s there?” “Racer.” “Racer who?” I was slightly confused but then.  _ ‘Wait, could he be?’ _ “Racer tracer, where’s the laser!” “Hahahahaha, hahahaha!” I burst out laughing.  _ ‘That’s the same joke from when we were kids!’ _ “KO!” I exclaimed while lunging at him and embracing him. “I can’t believe it’s you, you red painted trickster!” “I can’t believe it’s you, you speed demon!” We parted and did a small hand shake we made up when we were little. “Wait,” Bumblebee said, “is this the same guy who you used to hang out with at school?” “Apparently,” Both me and Knock Out replied at once. “It’s good to see you KO.” “You too, Stripe.” “So,” Miko started with a grin, “were you two a thing?” Both me and Knock Out burst out laughing. “Oh man, if I had a credit for all of the times we were mistaken as a couple, I’d be fraging rich,” KO exclaimed. “We were not a couple,” I said between laughs, “though we probably would have been if not for one big thing each.” “What’s that?” Jack asked, a curious look on his face. “I like mechs and she likes fems,” KO said while putting an arm around my shoulders, “so we literally couldn’t be in a relationship.” “Nope,” I agree with a smile.

“Wow,” Jack, Miko, and Raf said at once. “I didn’t know homosexuality was a thing on Cybertron,” Raf said with a smile. From what Bee had told me up until that point, Raf loved learning new things about Cybertron. “Yep,” Bee said, “and like the transgender thing there was and is no stigma towards it on Cybertron.” “That’s cool,” Miko said with a smile, then grinned. “Guess that means you have some competition for Arcee’s affection now Bulk.” “What,” Bulk said in shock while Arcee glared daggers at her and I blushed. “Whoa there, Miko. You’ve got the wrong idea. If Arcee and Bulk are a thing I’m not getting in the middle of that.” “No,” Arcee said, “we are not a thing. In fact, you and I have a new similarity.” I was confused by this statement until KO took his hand and hit me on the back of the head while saying, “She likes feems too, you bucket of bolts.” “Yeah, I do. And I can’t deny, you are kind of attractive.” I blushed at her words while Bumblebee scowled. “Yo, you okay Bee?” Wheeljack asked. I turned to my brother and saw his face before saying, “Oh that’s just his sister complex kicking in.” Bee turned to me and said, “Would you stop with that, I don’t have a sister complex.” “Actually,” Ratchet said, “judging by the way you have been acting towards the rest of us and the way you’ve been acting towards Hornet, I do believe you do have at least a minor sister complex.” I put a servo over my mouth in an attempt not to laugh as my brother's face went blue with what I believe humans call a “blush”, he was not happy. He took a deep intake and then said, “Fine, what ever,” before going to his room in the back of the base. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone shut Bee up like that,” I told the others. “It’s not a common thing,” Smokescreen said, a grin on his faceplate. Suddenly, Megatron entered the room. “Hello everyone,” the former Decepticon said. “Megatron,” Optomus greeted with a small smile. “Hornet, I hope you have been happily reacquainted with your brother.” “Yep,” I said to him with a smile,” and my best friend from when we were little.” I put my servo on KO's shoulder. Megatron’s optics widened. “You were friends with my former medic?” “Medic? The frag do you mean by medic? KO hates medicine related stuff, right?” I looked to my old friend for confirmation, but was instead faced with a look of sadness. “Yeah,” he said, “when I was one thousand one hundred and forty two but once I hit thirteen hundred, Ratchet started to give me lessons so I could keep a friend of mine from getting sick from untreated injuries during his stuppid stunts and I fell in love with the field work. Once the war started, I joined the Decepticons and became their top doctor.” “Okay,” I said, “but what’s this ‘war’ everyone keeps mentioning?” Everyone looked to one another while KO looked to the ground. “The war is what killed our planet.” My optics widened. “What?” “You may want to have a seat,” Ratchet told me.

Two hours later and I had been told everything they all knew about the war, from how it started and why, to how it reached Earth and how it ended. “So,” I started, tears in my optics, “all our friends are dead?” I looked to Bulkhead and Knock Out, hoping I was wrong. “Yeah,” Bulk said in a sad, solemn voice, “it’s just Knock Out and I, and we didn’t even know who the other was in the past until you called Doc Bot ‘Captain one Audial’. Once you disappeared, we all just started to drift apart, I didn’t see Bee again until he joined the Autobots and Knock Out until right before we left Cybertron. But I never said anything.” “Why the frag not!” Knock Out bellowed, stepping up to Bulk and pointing a digit at his faceplate. “Why didn’t you tell us? I thought you two had died! I thought I had nothing to lose by joining the Decepticons. If I had known you two were Autobots I would have switched sides then and there, or become an informant on the inside and slipped you information. Why didn’t you tell us?” “I didn’t think you would care after how your, mine, and Bee’s last meeting as ‘friends’ went,” Bulk replied, making quotation jesters as he said  friends . “What do you mean, Bulkhead,” I asked the wrecker. When Bulk didn’t reply, I looked to KO. He was looking at the ground with a guilty look. “You disappeared,” Knock Out started, “on Bulk’s one-thousand-five-hundredth birthday. Bee and I had just met and were getting along fine. You and I went down the street so I could help you get some sweets for Bulk, ‘cause you had forgotten to get him a gift. When we got there, I saw a friend of ours so we stopped and talked with her for a minute. You told me you were going into the shop to get the sweets and that you would meet back outside with me and our friend in a few kilicks. Thirty kilicks pased and you hadn’t rejoined us. We went in to find you but couldn’t, you had just vanished. I transformed and sped back to Bulkhead’s place to tell him, Bee, and your carrier about it and while your carrier was more sympathetic, Bee wasn’t. We got into a fight, things were said, punches thrown, and in the end we all left. I didn’t really speak to Bee after that and Bulk eventually sided with Bee so I didn’t talk with him. I don’t know what happened to their friendship.” “We just got distant after graduating,” Bulk said simply. “We choose different jobs on different sides of the planet and we just didn’t have time to talk and hangout like we used to.” I was shocked, their friendship broke because of my disappearance? “What exactly was said?” I asked them. 

Ratchet replied before Bulk could, “Simply put, Bumblebee blamed Knock Out for your disappearance and Bulkhead, after taking some time to think about it, agreed. Knock Out denied having anything to do with it, however, your brother and Bulkhead didn’t believe him.” I sat there shocked, tears in my eyes. “You blamed KO,” I growled while looking at Bulk. He looked at me but did not answer, a sad look on his faceplate. “He was the only one who ever helped me when I was bullied in school! He’s the only reason I had the courage to ask out the coolest femm in my class! He’s the only reason I didn’t lose my head when Bumblebee was in that race accident when one thousand two hundred and twelve! He was like a second brother to me and you had the bolts to blame him for my disappearance?!” I was standing then, face to face with Bulk, or as close to it as I could get with him being several feet taller. I was pissed, KO was my friend. He would never hurt me, right? “Think about it from our perspective, Hornet,” Bulk started, until KO cut him off. “Now hold on a minute, are you still blaming me?” “Not by a long shot, but I want Hornet to try and understand why Bee and I did back when we were mechlings. Now, think about this: you're celebrating your birthday with your best friend, your brother, and you just found out that his sister, your sister, has disappeared while out with a friend of hers, a friend you had just met, and that friend was the last person to see her. Who would you blame?” I was quiet as I processed what he had just said. It was logical, damn him and his logic. “That’s… logical.” I looked to KO, he looked hurt. “I’m not saying you had anything to do with it KO, but from their perspective, I can see why they would have thought you did have something to do with me vanishing.” Miko looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Okay, enough of this sad talk, let's switch topics before someone starts crying more or a fight starts.” Everyone, though some of us reluctantly, agreed with Miko. Everyone but Jack. “One question first.” I looked at him, slightly confused but I answered nonetheless. “What’s up,” I asked. “You said Knock Out helped you when you got bullied, what was there to bully you about? From what I’ve understood there is nothing to bully you about, homosexuality and transexuality are accepted on Cybertron and it sounds like you were a popular girl, so what gives?” I smiled a little at this, then replied. “Jack, just because something is accepted by the majority doesn't mean it’s accepted by everyone. I was bullied because of my homosexuality. He was a mech who absolutely hated the idea of a mech being with another mech or a femm being with another femm.” “Who was it,” Miko asked. I ground my denta, a scowl on my face. “Shockwave.” Everyone was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not great, but hey it's something for now. Until my new story is posted, I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.

**Author's Note:**

> And cliff hanger! I know, your all probably wondering who exactly this new femm is, but you will have to wait till next chapter for that. Also, note about her name, while it is spelled the same way as hornet, as in the insect, it is actual pronounced like 'net', rather than 'nit'. That's it for this time, if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and comment and until next time this is Custom_Key locking the page.


End file.
